Bittersweet Reverie
by Haunted Siren
Summary: YURI.  GirlxGirl


**When Two****St****A****R****dusts****collide…**

It was a lonely night for her, she reminded herself of the past lover she almost couldn't stay away from, someone etched in her own being too hard to forget. She decided to ask for company, and she was there for her, all for her that night.

ON The other side of the heaven-soft bed, the one with the viplet eyes whimpered, let a sighed escaped her soul. She was feeling agnostic from the past memories of the only man she could, would give away her soul to, the one that got away and she looked at the girl lying beside her, momentarily blinded by the silhouette she possessed, she decided to do the unthinkable.

"**Can I kiss you**?" She asked, in her eyes; passion lived in them. The other, the curly one, stunned by the proposal, took minutes before it sank in to her sanity and she, almost willingly obliged; after all, a girl with a broken heart will almost take in anything offered to her. But this was different, it was her other half, her twin, the one person she could be with and know that she won't be judged at all. It was an innocent and honest offering, with no exchange at all, just sweet reverie.

"Maybe, just for tonight, she will make me forget…" she whispered to her soul and nodded.

Lips met at an instant, with a slow pace for a start. Both were new to the unknown with only basic instinct to guide them. Hearts were palpitating, nervous of what was happening, or why it even began, but nevertheless, mouths hungered for each other. Lingered deeper until there was no more room for doubts.

There was no point, and the kiss was just an innocent bliss. An experiment, an adventure, of two souls too comfortable enough that it can actually cross boundaries. And neither one of them were afraid, neither restraint themselves. It was their whole event, it was their night. Their first…

She was her best friend, in the world where everybody leaves, their lives met and collided and now they were inseparable. The auburn haired girl kissed her tightly and she held her face, like lovers do. They giggled for a while, knowing it was too sweet to stop and too sweet of a sin. They looked at each other, and the kiss was too unanimous, it ached for more. She decided to kiss her down her neck.

The curly one, forgot about all the pains momentarily, and felt butterfly kisses falling gently on her nape. She closed her eyes.

Eager to please each other, both couldn't wait for a finish, ecstatic for the deeds they've been doing all their lives, well, of course with a guy. But this was different, for it was their control, their body and women sure know how to please another woman right.

She reached for her breast, fondled at them, they were average, but her nipples were already at peak, she could tell she was enjoying the journey of her lips. Passionately, she touched them, light at first and then gave away eventually with a squeeze, to show her how much desire burnt in her, and what these new escapades are, what desire was all about; how much she begged for her cup to be filled. And tonight, that was her only duty – to satisfy her.

"Stop" she managed to plead, lost for breath for new and incoming sensations she made her feel. "I want to kiss you too. Let me" she almost demanded with crazy frenzy.

"I'm not finish yet" A firm respond left her mouth. "But I want to…" She begged. And she couldn't say no to her.

She laid on her back, in the bed, their little love shack and let her christen her body as the devil's playground. She went on top of her and history was never the same again.

She first kissed her heart-shaped lips, hungered like an animal starved to death, she propelled, she sucked and she dived in. now with much more gusto, their tongues played the dance of tango at the middle of that burning night.

Both kissed a girl and liked it. It was supposed to be just that, but beginnings happen at the most unimaginable and twisted way. They decide to just loose control and let their bodies talk for themselves. She removed her pink-laced bra and enormous breast exposed in front of her, she touch them, and got lost in their softness. They were big, supple anyone would pertain it to heaven. She bit the erect nipple for a while and teased it with a mild and fierce sucking. She heads down next. She left little kisses on her stomach and attempted to bite, to leave a mark.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
